


A Night to remember

by ThymeSprite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Banter, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Light Bondage, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhea Hawke is angry with a very special elf in her life that just cannot fess up and acknowledge his feelings.<br/>Good thing there is another elf to help the Champion relieve some stress at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to remember

“One day, I will kill him, I swear!”, Rhea growled as she entered her bedroom and tossed her two daggers to the side. Sighing as the two of them were not guilty of anything and most likely the tools of her revenge, should she ever decide to take it, she gently picked them up again, stroking over the hilts as fondly as another woman would probably have stroked over her lover’s cheek.

Well, not Rhea Hawke, she did not have time for such shenanigans. However, there was always time to attend to her weapons that were her closest friends and so she polished the daggers up before putting them aside.

Only then did she allow herself to relax a bit, but immediately her thoughts were back with Fenris. Stubborn idiot! Not that she held any love for Orsino in particular, but having to choose between the elf and Meredith, he was still the better bet after all. Alas, that he was a mage was enough to drive Fenris up the wall and she hated to discuss their positions time and again. She did what she liked, what she thought best – and none had to interfere with it. Ta.

Then why was she so upset that he just did not see it? Stubborn oaf…

With a deep sigh, Rhea opened the buckles on her blackened leather armour and grunted in disgust as she saw all the blood stains. No, she would most certainly not brush them out herself; instead, she put the armour into the hallway for Bodahn to deal with it.

With a nod, she stripped away her clothes, damp from sweat of the heat of the summer in the Free Marshes and then sat down to wash away the sweat and blood from the fights of the bygone day, all the while thinking what she would have to do tomorrow. Rescue this stupid city from its own dangers, no doubt, but which one this time?

Angrily she put the washcloth back into the water bowl and reached for her red nightdress and simultaneously started to undo the braid of her long black hair, but a light touch on her bare shoulders made her stiffen. Just for a split second, then she spun around, dagger in hand and directed at her opponent’s throat…but her wrist was caught not even half way.

“Take care, those look awfully sharp.”, the elf in front of her joked with a broad toothy grin, but Rhea growled deeply and broke her hand free. Well, she tried, but Zevran did not let go, something that no one had managed to do to her so far. It was strange…and appealing, yet she tugged at his grip again, to no avail because all she got was a sly remark: “Wait, I’m not done yet admiring the view.”

With these words, his brown eyes suggestively wandered done her figure, still completely bare and wet from her wash. Fighting was not an option as it would only be what he wanted her to do, so she relaxed and allowed him to take in every bit of bare skin he could see and as his gaze came to Rhea’s blue eyes again – which took him quite some time – she elegantly slid closer, placing one hand on his shoulder.

“See, bonita, I knew you would realise that there is quite the view in this for you as well.”, Zevran grinned at here in the most seductive way she had ever seen.

“Oh, I know.”, Rhea breathed against his lips and could feel from the slight shifting of his weight that he was about to lean in to kiss her. Idiot…

That was the moment when she jerked up her knee to hit him in the groin.

He had expected that, of course, but that was why she simultaneously kicked him into the back of his knee and gave his shoulder a brutal push to bring him to the ground. And with success.

Rhea even had the time to grab her nightdress to cover herself up before placing her foot on Zevran’s chest to hold him down. But he did not fight her weight on him, he simply laughed, albeit with a bit of effort that gave her satisfaction.

“What now, dearest Champion?”, the nightly intruder asked joyfully, “Do you want to kill me with this wonderfully kept dagger of yours? Or are you waiting for me to drop dead from the beautiful view you are still giving me?”

Grinning, he cocked his head and Rhea squinted angrily at him, because she knew, she just knew that he had an excellent view of her still naked lower half, but she could do nothing about it if she did not want to let him go.

“Then enjoy the view in your last moments.”, she threatened, but Zevran only laughed whole-heartedly before he raised his arms. Warily, Rhea in turn raised her dagger, but he gave her an almost innocent smile and then put his slender, tanned fingers on her calf. Not innocent anymore.

Stroking up and down her leg, merely her calf and sometimes stopping on her knee, Zevran grinned up at her and said: “No, my dear, you wouldn’t kill me. Just think of how you’d have to explain that to dear Isabela. She would be heart-broken.”

“No she wouldn’t.”, Rhea snorted and Zevran’s grin widened as he retorted, “You thoroughly underestimate my value. As had the Hero of Ferelden, but he learned his lesson when I rescued him from the Archdemon.”

“Really?”, Rhea asked him doubtfully, but he nodded and continued administering firm, yet still all too gentle strokes to her calf, “Yes, indeed. But, seeing that there is no such monster in your room…”

“I could call for my Mabari.”, she offered with a teasing grin, “But I guess you’d be the one in need of rescue then. He can be quite protective.”

“Just as the elven warrior that is always at your side?”, Zevran asked and by this startled her to no end.

“How on…?”, Rhea mumbled, but then regained her composure and, leaning more against Zevran, thereby putting more pressure onto his chest, she murmured, “If you think Fenris is protective, you haven’t met my dog.”

Zevran gave her an amused grin before saying: “True enough and I have no intention of remedying this missing acquaintance. However, you I want to know better. Much better.”

Out of narrowed eyes she watched him, but still could not have foreseen his next action. Zevran yanked up her foot that had pinned him down and whilst Rhea was still struggling for balance, he tenderly pulled it to his lips and caressed her toes with his warm tongue. She hissed in surprise and, out of a reflex, withdrew her foot from his grasp.

“Too bad.”, Zevran deplored with a sly smile and sat up, “I thought we had a connection here.”

Rhea scoffed at him and the elf got to his feet, sighing: “Oh, I see. There is already another elf in your life, yes?”

“What?!”, Rhea stammered and almost forgot to keep her dagger raised, but Zevran’s face lit up with joy as he asked, “So there isn’t?”

“You mean Fenris?”, she then asked and scoffed yet again, “That stubborn oaf wouldn’t even know how nor descend to acting according to his lust…or anything that isn’t hatred against mages.”

“Ah, a pity.”, Zevran sighed, but then quickly added, “For him, but it is my luck indeed. So I understand that there is no one in my way?”

“Depends…”, Rhea cautiously said, wise enough to raise the dagger a bit, just enough for him to notice it. He gave her a whole-hearted laugh and softly slid his lean fingers around her wrist as he then suddenly very sincerely said: “I am many things, Champion. A lover, a murderer…but I am no cheat. And as there is no one in your life – apart from your trusted Mabari – the only one keeping me away from you is in fact you, my dear.”

Rhea’s breath hitched at hearing his voice, husky and smooth, and she cursed herself for it, but at the same time could not help but tense up in anticipation.

“Do you want this?”, Zevran asked and for a moment, his warm breath against her cheek made it impossible for her to think clearly. He knew, she realised this from his smirk as he whispered: “Do you want me to stay away from you? Because I, on my part, would just love to get closer, much, much closer.”

Murmuring these words, Zevran let go of her wrist to slide her nightdress off her shoulders.

“You will not need this…”, he told her and Rhea arched an eyebrow at him before teasing, “Oh, but you think that you’re gonna need your armour? Wow, I have to be threatening.”

He chuckled and toyed with the only halfway undone braid, but then he undid it himself and assured her: “This is all your reputation as a fierce and unforgiving sex-goddess.”

“My what?”, Rhea asked, somewhat flabbergasted, but Zevran cordially smiled at her and popped open the buckles of his armour as he asked, “You didn’t know? Men and women alike are drooling when you passed them by. And I guess they are also lusting after you, at least judging from how the men then waddled off.”

“Interesting.”, Rhea mumbled, which again only made Zevran laugh as he set the leathery breastplate aside and made short work of his breeches, now standing there as naked as she was herself. And Maker help her, she could not help herself and had to stare. Sure, he had scars and quite a lot of them, but he was easily the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. Ever. And oh he was ready.

“Like what you see?”, Zevran teased and stepped closer, so close that Rhea could feel the sweet warmth radiating from his tanned skin and how his member pressed against her stomach, hot and hard.

“Initially, I was going to offer you a massage one can only learn to give in an Antivan whorehouse.”, Zevran huskily explained, “But I guess we can skip hedging around this prudish nonsense and get right down to…business?”

It had been a while for her, but…

“Oh, fuck this.”, Rhea groaned and without any hesitation, slid her fingers into Zevran’s blonde hair to pull him in for a heated kiss, latching onto his lips and pulling the lower one between her teeth. Zevran hissed in pain, so she thought, but Rhea was absolutely positive that he enjoyed their doing, at least his body did undoubtedly. And oh he knew what he was doing, as Zevran’s warm, calloused hands cupped her breasts firmly and pinched the sensitive flesh, making her gasp. He made immediate use of it and delved deeply into her mouth, savouring their kiss.

When he broke away, panting for air like Rhea did as well, Zevran grinned “Did you really just say “fuck this”, my dear?”  
She shrugged and groaned: “Why not? Shut up and kiss me.”

“Oh just because…”, Zevran breathed against her cheek and then whispered in her ear, “I wanted to fuck you.”

“Unfair.”, was all she managed to mumble before her knees got wobbly, “Did Isabela let you in on that secret?”

“No, I figured that out myself.”, Zevran chuckled and grabbed her backside, lifting her up with a swiftness and ease that surprised Rhea, but she would not complain. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned a bit more loudly than decent as she felt him, throbbing and hot, exactly where she wanted him. Well, almost where she wanted him.

Zevran carried her to the bed, bucking his hips and making her hiss with pleasure when their groins met, but not in the way she wanted. To urge him on, Rhea licked the shell of his ear and felt with satisfaction that he trembled in his step, so she bit him there, gently enough not to draw blood, but hard enough to make him feel a slight pain. Successfully, as she learned when Zevran stopped mid-step and gave her buttocks a tight, almost painful squeeze and simultaneously bit the sensitive skin on her neck.

“Don’t play with fire, dearest Champion.”, Zevran threatened, but his ragged breath betrayed him, “Unless you want to get burnt.”

“What do you think?”, Rhea retorted and, to stress her point, tightened the grip of her legs and licked the tip of his ear before sucking it.

A low growl erupted from Zevran’s chest and Rhea smirked, knowing that she was soon going to have him where she wanted him to have.

“Alright, you asked for it.”, the elf snarled and together they crashed against the bedpost so harshly that it knocked the wind out of Rhea’s lungs. She did not mind, especially not anymore as Zevran sucked at the skin of her shoulder and also bit her the very same moment in which she finally felt at least his tip in that needy and sensitive spot she had neglected for far too long. Rhea bucked against him, wanting more, far more, but the almost silent chuckle told her that something was amiss. A moment later, she learned what it was.

“How on…?”, she whispered breathlessly as she realised that Zevran had tied her hands together with a long, dark scarf and now smiled brightly at her as he dragged her hands over her head, holding her in a tight grip with only one arm.

“You were…distracted, I might say.”, the elf joked and elicited a moan as he slightly moved his hips, but far too little. And this moan quickly turned into a groan of frustration as he withdrew.

“Stop toying with me!”, Rhea growled, but was silenced when Zevran dumped her onto the bed. Without a moment’s delay, he was above her, panting as she was, but still wearing that sly smirk on his lips as he retorted: “Why should I, my dear? Toying with you is so much fun. Really, killing my former brothers in arms has been oddly satisfying, but this…”

He was still holding her hands in his tight grip, but finally released them to stroke over Rhea’s cheeks as he whispered: “This is already better than any night I had in the past few months, maybe even years.”

Rhea wanted to grab him, throw the two of them around and just take him there, on the spot…but her hands were tied to the head of her bed. As she realised this, she growled angrily, but was only met by Zevran’s sly smirk: “No, no, no, shush. Don’t waste your energy on growling at me when you should save it for shouting my name.”

He was bold, she had to give him that, and cocky. Very cocky.

“Ah, did I interest you in this finally?”, Zevran teased her, but Rhea just shrugged despite her galloping heart and sighed theatrically, “Promises, promises…”

The elf’s eyes narrowed, but then he flashed her a grin and said: “Alright, you want to play, then we play, dear Champion. But prepare to lose.”

Having said these words, Zevran leaned in to her for another deep kiss, his legs effectively spreading hers as his hands now had free roam over her shoulders, down her breasts and over the muscles in her stomach that twitched and curled under his touch until his fingers reached their goal between her thighs.

“Oh, all that for me?”, Zevran whispered as one finger dove into the wetness and Rhea had to scramble up her senses to find the wits for a sly remark, “Depends. Do I get something in return?”

She nodded to his groin and the mere sight made her innards ache, but the elf only chuckled: “Later, ricura, not just yet.”

About to protest, Rhea was effectively silenced when Zevran added another finger with ease and trailed kisses from her neck to her chest, slightly biting her skin, sucking at it and leaving the wetness of his tongue that, as it cooled in the chilly room, gave Rhea goose-bumps all over.

Not stopping the rhythm of his fingers for even one second, he scattered more kisses on her skin and made her arch her back with a loud gasp as his lips closed around an already hardened nipple. She would not last long.  
The elf surely knew this, but even intensified his caresses and Rhea was no longer able to control anything she did, all her remaining ability to think was needed in order not to forget to breathe. So all she could do was giving a muffled cry of pleasure when she felt three of Zevran’s fingers and at the same moment his tongue at the centre of the lust he gave her. When he flicked the tip of his tongue over that spot repeatedly, Rhea bucked her hips in a last, yet futile effort to regain control over herself, but inevitably lost this fight when he started to suck the sensitive flesh.

Her loud cry of ecstasy made this known to him and she could hear his content chuckle despite her racing heart that blocked out almost every sound from her mind. Yet she did hear his amused words when Zevran undid the knot that bound her and grinning whispered into her ear: “See? I told you that you would lose. It was inevitable, my dear.”

She had anticipated something like that, but oh boy, he chose the wrong gal to play such a game with.

With a growl, Rhea thrashed around and buried Zevran under her, straddling his hips as she forced him into a heated kiss. He complied with a smile and darted his tongue past her lips, making her taste herself. Snarling into the kiss, Rhea forcefully pushed him down into the mattress and did not lose another moment before she grabbed his length and directed it where she had wanted it to go before.

Her flesh was still overly sensitive and she gasped in pleasure, but was satisfied to feel Zevran tremble under her. For a moment, not more, she saw him bite his lip, but this was enough to tell her that he was on the edge and truly at her mercy. Well, she would not have any with him, that much was for sure.

So Rhea leaned back and grabbed his thighs for support before starting to move and she did so quickly and hard, savouring all the friction she could get. Zevran reached for her hips, but she slapped his hands away, and as he did not stop trying, she caught them in her hands and used his own strength for support while going down on him with all the hungry want and need she felt.

As she tightened her muscles, she felt him tense under her and only allowed herself to let go when she found Zevran trembling and muttering in Antivan as he met his release.

Panting and shaking as well, Rhea collapsed onto his chest and heard both their hearts race. When she felt Zevran’s arms around her, she looked up, grinned at him and said: “Kind of a draw now, don’t you think?”

He laughed whole-heartedly, gave a light buck of his hips and whispered: “This is yet to decide, my dear. The night is still young.”

“And it will be a long, long night.”, she murmured to which Zevran nodded, so she assured him, “I’m game.”

“Good.”, he growled, spun the two of them around and withdrew, which made them both moan, but he swiftly made up for it with the auspicious demand: “Turn around.”

It would be a long night, that was for sure, but surely the best Rhea had ever had.


End file.
